monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pike-The-Ninja/Pikes guide on goals to keep on MHFG
"NOTE: This guide is currently outdated but still holds useful information" This guide is to help new players on "Monster Hunter Frontier G". Many people don't know what to do as soon as they get there they have no exact goals. As such many players may walk lost and confused having no idea what to do. This guide is to suggest ideas for those who have no goals in mind. ((Keep note that as a game that constantly updates and sometimes guides need to be updated after some time and this guide may or may not cover all the steps for the goals listed yet)) Starting Goals:Make some starting armor, Make and upgrade a starting weapon, Train and feed my Halk, Get a pet Gu-Ku, Reach HR51 to pick a girl for your Tore(Its like a second garden) so you can get a Poogie, Make a Poogie Trampoline and Reach HR100. First of all once you begin the game you should encounter this guy in the picture. He will take you on your first quest to give you basic hunting instructions. Your hunt will be a Gogomoa but before he lets you leave camp he will want you to look around at controls, options and open the blue box and deliver something in it to the red box. After you have completed the quest you will be able to explore the main lobby see the MHFO: Navigation Guide for how to get around. _______________________________________________________ Now many people would ask "What equipment do I use?". I suggest you try out all weapon types to see what type you favor. As for "What monsters equipment do I use?" I would recommend Gogomoa equipment. As for skills the Blade Master skills are "Evade+1, Earplugs and Ice resistance-10" and Gunners "Evade+1, Recoil+1 and Ice resistance-10". Now to create the armor all materials are found in the Tide Island. It will require fishing out small pink fish, using bug-nets to catch the grey insects, Mining the yellow ore and gathering the pink plants. Keep in mind that MHFG monsters are gonna hit very hard and armor is not gonna always save you. You could say Low Rank monsters in MHFG hit like High Rank monsters in MHFU so beware. Also keep in mind that there is no armor spheres to upgrade armor. Instead it costs materials for upgrades. _______________________________________________________ Now you should work on ranking to "HR10". Once you hit Hunter Rank 10 go to the guild master for you're urgent. You will be hunting Daimyo Hermitaur and 5 of its young Hermitaur in the Desert. Complete this quest and you can rank higher. _________________________________________________________ Your next urgent will be the Blangonga and 10 of its minions Blango at HR16. Warning this thing hits very hard! Many players have complained about it being over powered for a urgent. Be very careful of its smash attack it may kill you in a single hit. __________________________________________________________ Now once at HR22 I suggest you can make Kushala Daora armor for better defense and the skills are very nice for only HR22. As for detail on the skills Blade has "Paralysis Negate, Evade+2, Dragon Wind Resistance, Cold Negate and Guard+1". And for Gunners "Evade+2, Cold Negate, Reload Speed+2, Pellet up and Pierce up". Though to most peoples pain the helmet requires a Rathian plate for creation. And the helmet can be replaced with a Bullfango mask to change up the skills a bit adding fast eating skill. But adding the Bullfango mask will lower "Dragon Wind Resistance" to "Large Wind Resistance" on Blade, "Reload speed+2" to "Reload speed+1" on Gunners and both get lowered cold resistance to Cold resistance. ((Though I can't confirm I believe it is a Mosswine mask for female characters instead of Bullfango)) Dragonite ore needed to make the armor can be found mainly at the Tower. ___________________________________________________________ Once you hit HR30 your urgent will be the tall giant Shen Gaoren. Now by the time you reach this monster you may have a idea of how bad it is gonna hurt if he steps on you. My advice is aim for the soft parts inside his shell if you know the trick on how to reach them with a Great Sword or concentrate on killing his legs when they stand still and hit his face when you can reach it if you can't get inside his shell. Keep a eye on his legs they move in a certain order. Once you defeat this monster you will be able to reach HR31. Congrats you have reached High Rank quests!. _____________________________________________________________ Once you are HR31 you are a High Rank Hunter. Allot of monsters are gonna start being even more painful than before. I would suggest you focus on some upgrades of your armor and weapons. If you made the Gogomoa armor all the materials you need are still at the island until it hits "GogoF LV4" once it hits LV4 next upgrade takes HR100 materials. Armor upgrades to higher levels with improved skills as you upgrade it. For example when you upgrade Gogomoa Blade armor to LV7 next upgrade is Gogomoa F and it gains "High Grade Earplugs" and "Fast Eating". All armor for subspecies starts as normal armor of the species but has to be upgraded into any subspecies. If you want a tip for HRP I did alot of HR Gogomoa improving my Gogomoa armor as I ranked up. Now once you hit HR40 your next urgent is the ancient floating Elder Dragon Yama Tsukami. Keep in mind this battle is not gonna be like MHFU instead you battle it as it climbs the tower making this more difficult. Also you cannot kill it till it reach's the top, so sometimes its best to exit the room and skip up a floor after some time. ______________________________________________________________ Im sure that you have been enjoying the new monsters and features of Frontier so far. Doing HR41 Elder Dragons is good HRP. But once you hit HR50 your next urgent is a very unfair one to attempt to solo for most. The famed deadly Fatalis is your HR50 urgent and quite a deadly one it is. I would suggest gunning, calling for help or whatever way you believe will work. I'm gonna be honest this thing can still kick some serious butt and if this is your first Fatalis and you try it alone you may see why it became so famous for killing players and causing rage. After you defeat this true monster of a monster. You will be able to reach HR51 and thank goodness no more urgents till HR99!. ____________________________________________________________ Now with you being HR51 you can focus on less troubling tasks like getting your Gu-Ku if you have yet to do so and getting your Poogie. Oh and to encourage you to do so I will tell you that Gu-Ku are very useful for HR100 materials as you can cook LV1 to LV2 and LV2 to LV3(you will understand later) and Poogie join you and carve 1 extra item for you on hunts and leave you supply's by dropping shiny's for you like Potions, Bombs, cool Drinks and more. Gu-Ku basics guide>User blog:Pike-The-Ninja/Pikes MHFG Basic Gu-Ku Guide Tore Girl and Poogie basics guide> ((Not created yet)) You can also work on decorating your gallery. You will find it is more customization than houses on other MH games as you start with a mostly empty room that you can move furniture like chairs, table, trophy's, and more around and eve choose what kind of carpet or other floor you want along with wallpaper and roof color. Gallery Decoration guide>((Not created yet)) Also I would recommend you go fight some Lao-Shan Lung to acquire some claws to make a Armortalon and Powertalon. As for HRP I would suggest doing monsters like HR Elder Dragons still for best HRP and if thats not working Gogomoa is always decent HRP. Just keep ranking and improving your equipment until you hit HR99. Have some fun exploring and checking out new monsters ,collecting new items and equipment. ________________________________________________________________ To Be Continued Any questions and opinions are welcome. Category:Blog posts